


Fairies and Puppies

by Just_say_love



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Family Feels, bellarke family, bellarke fluff - Freeform, halloween modern bellarke au, literally just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 12:12:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14237034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_say_love/pseuds/Just_say_love
Summary: Literally just Bellarke fluff because I feel bad for putting them through angsty situations in my other stories.





	Fairies and Puppies

Clarke walked in the door and dropped her keys on the table. She took a moment and reveled in the beautiful silence in the house before looking over at the clock. 2:50. She exhaled deeply, in the silence that was soon to leave the big empty house. Clarke walked upstairs, and took off her scrubs, replacing them with her witch costume. It was simple, a long black dress with some purple stars, and a pointy black hat. She let her hair fall down, watching as it settled into golden waves. As she turned to throw her clothes into the laundry basket, loud voices echoed up the stairway. 

“No! I said I was going to be a puppy this year!” 

“No I did!” 

“We could all be puppies!” 

“If Alie is going to be a puppy then I don’t want to be!” 

“I’ll be a fairy!” 

“Fairies are stupid!” 

“You’re stupid!” 

Clarke ran down the steps to meet her triplets in the kitchen. 

“Hey girls! How was school?” 

Alie, Hannah, and Maggie stared up at her in her Halloween costume before jumping up and down and telling her all about their third grade Halloween party they had at school. Just as Maggie finished telling Clarke about her Pom-Pom spider she’d made, the door opened again. 

Lincoln and Octavia walked in the door, carrying three big bags of Milky Ways, the girls favorite. A chorus of ‘Auntie O!’s and ‘Lincoln!’s rang out as the triplets swarmed them. 

“Okay girls,” Clarke laughed, “Why don’t you go upstairs and put your costumes on so we can leave when your daddy gets home.” 

They ran up the stairs, and the sounds of laughter and slamming drawers rang through the house. As Clarke turned back, she saw Octavia setting the bags of candy on the countertop. 

She rolled her eyes, “You too are spoiling those girls sick.” 

Octavia smiled, “I’m an aunt, that’s my job isn’t it?” 

“Looks like you aren’t the only one with that idea,” Clarke said as she saw Bellamy approach the house with two bulging grocery bags. 

“Happy Halloween!” He said merrily as he walked in the door. 

“How was your day?” He asked Clarke, crossing the kitchen and gently kissing her cheek. 

“Busy as usual, how about you?” 

Bellamy yawned, “Well, the night before Halloween is always pretty slow. People seem to save up all their mischief for tonight, so Miller and I hung out at the station in case of a call.” 

“Ah,” Clarke said, “Does Miller have plans? He could always come with us.” 

“He’s hanging out at home tonight. He can’t handle the overnight shifts as well as I can.” 

At the last word, he yawned, betraying his exhaustion. 

“I’ll put on some coffee,” Clarke laughed, “Go put your costume on.” 

He went upstairs, so Clarke turned to look at Octavia. 

“Speaking of, where are your costumes?” 

Octavia leaned back onto Lincoln’s chest, and he wrapped his arms around her. 

“It was a busy day at the gym. Lots of people feeling bad about how much candy they’re going to eat this weekend. We might just stay back and hand out candy here, if that’s okay?” 

“Sure!” Clarke said warmly, “Let me get you a bowl.” 

She turned around and pulled a bright orange bowl with little cats on the brim and handed it over to Lincoln who began filling it with the candy Bellamy had brought home. Outside the window, kids were staring to fill up the suburban sidewalks. 

“Girls! Bellamy! You ready to go?” She yelled up the stairs. 

“We’re coming!” yelled the triplets. 

“I’m here,” Bellamy said, walking down the stairs in his police uniform. 

Clarke rolled her eyes at him. He may be the same thing every year, but hey, he looked good doing it. 

“Are you guys ready?” Hannah yelled. 

“Of course!” Lincoln shouted back. 

One by one, the girls exited their bedroom, proudly showing off the costumes they’d picked from the store. Hannah and Alie dressed as spotted puppies, and Maggie as a sparkly pink fairy.The adults clapped and cheered loudly as the walked downstairs clutching their orange pumpkin buckets. The three girls paraded to the front door where they turned and stared expectantly at their parents, practically bouncing up and down. 

Bellamy yawned again, stretching his arms out behind him. “Phew,” He said, “You know what? Why don’t we just get some broccoli out and watch a hockey game. Doesn’t that sound more fun?” 

“NO!” The girls cried, “We want candy!”

Laughing, Octavia pulled the coffee from the pot and poured a cup for Bellamy.

“Sorry Big Brother, looks like you’re outvoted.” As he drank, Clarke wrote her and Bellamy’s and Octavia’s phone numbers on the backs of all the hands. 

“Clarke,” Bellamy said, “we’re totally fine.”

He rubbed her arms up and down as he stared into her eyes. 

“I know,” she said, “it’s just that people can be crazy."

"I'll be with you guys. Remember," Bellamy said, gesturing to the badge on his jacket, "I'm kinda good at the whole protecting thing."

Clarke smiled at him, and their little family of five left the house, arm in arm.

 

~Four Hours Later~

Clarke smiled over at Bellamy, who lay sound asleep above the covers still dressed in his uniform. She breathed again in the deep silence. All three girls sleeping off a sugar rush in their beds, she could relax. She slipped into her pajamas and nestled herself under the covers. 

As she did, Bellamy groaned in his sleep and rolled over, his arm flinging to the side and wrapping around Clarke. She closed her eyes. They were safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! This is my first fluff fic so please comment if you want more! Lots of Love <3


End file.
